Responsabilidad
by Anniih
Summary: La responsabilidad se toma en el momento. Alfred no lo hace aunque la ame más allá. No sería un buen padre, por eso la deja. Huye, y desea ser golpeado para reaccionar, ser un hombre, cuando lo fue con ella al hacerle el amor. En eso, el "Sensor de Hermano Mayor" se activa. *USAxFem!UK, AU*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Mamá de los británicos/Aislinn © Anniih.  
**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Versión femenina de Inglaterra.  
**Pareja:** USAxFem!UK/AlfredxRose.  
**Nota:** Gales/Owain. Escocia/Scott. Irlanda República/Aodh. Irlanda del Norte/Dail.

Por favor, no se enojen con Alfred. Así es la adolescencia.  
También Escocia va salir… ¿raro? No es para menos, es universo alterno y los hermanos mayores son así, sobretodo cuando tienen hermanita menor con novio.

* * *

**Responsabilidad**

Las manos tan frías como el ambiente que la abriga a su alrededor. Tan tensas y temblorosas que lo único que desea es desaparecer de este mundo. Su mente ida, completando su futuro hecho trizas por la equivocación más grande que no pudo anticipar ni corregir. ¿En qué se equivocó? ¿Dónde se encontraba el error? Todo lo hizo bien, tan cautelosa como siempre, tan intachable, como la mejor hija del mundo, de buenas calificaciones. Tener a los hermanos más lindos del universo, según sus amigas. Es perfecta.

Lo era.

Sucia. Manchada. Decepción para todos. A su familia.

No hay vuelta atrás.

Lo hecho, hecho está.

Afrontarlo, es lo queda. Levantar la vista sin miedo y decir.

'_Alfred'_

Él está en la misma situación. Por sus venas recorre los nervios, temblores resultados en sus sentidos. La vista le tirita. Se hace remolinos en su cabello rubio, confundido, en no saber qué mierda hacer ahora en adelante. También tiene un futuro, sus planes de viajar al extranjero, estudiar, crear su propia empresa, ser millonario. ¿Ahora qué? ¡Ahora nada! Es imposible. No puede estar pasando.

Los dos tomaron precauciones, ¡¿entonces por qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

A lo mejor ese aparato sostenido por los dedos de su novia debe estar malo. Es lo más seguro, no siempre es cien por ciento exacto.

Está mal. Esa cosa está mala.

Alza la mirada azul. Al frente, ella.

Ambos en la habitación, solo en su casa. Solo fue para verificar los temores.

Quiere que sea un error…

― ¿Qué vamos hacer? ―voz trémula escondida al tener el rostro descendido.

Ni idea que van hacer, por eso Alfred no responde.

―Yo… ―las palabras no le salen. La garganta apretada, una piedra de obstáculo impidiendo el paso de la saliva, y el estómago hecho un huracán. No son mariposas lindas, es un huracán horrible.

Niega con la cabeza, simplemente no puede dar aliento, ni a ella. Ella es la principal.

―Alfred ―misma voz, más directa acortando la distancia. Dos metros yacen, uno frente al otro y ese aparado revelador que aun no lo suelta―, di lago, por favor.

―No sé, no puedo pensar bien. ―la verdad.

―Debemos pensar en algo, cómo se lo diremos a nuestros padres ―Alfred siente que ella posee más fuerza que él. Que envidia―. Imaginar a mi madre… ―empuña las manos separadas a cada lado de su silueta, en una el test de embarazo. Positivo.

Contarles a ellos. Mierda. Sus padres lo matarán y le darán un sermón.

¡Rayos! ¡No puede pensar bien! ¡Nada le cruje en su cerebro! Su novia tomando las decisiones, tomando las direcciones de sus vidas. Piensa.

¿Y él? Nada.

Se siente tan inmaduro…

―Pero tenemos que estar juntos ―la rubia de coletas hace lo imposible en sacar energía a pesar de todo, además no está sola, lo tiene a él, a su idiota estadounidense que jamás la dejará. Sus orbes verdes brillan, emocionada en la esperanza, casi formando una sonrisa―. Si estamos juntos, todo saldrá bien-

―Rose. ―la interrumpe maldiciéndose internamente por las atrocidades que jamás será perdonado ni por el propio Dios, ni por el Diablo. No será un muchacho bueno, no será héroe. Hay situaciones en que se debe actuar diferente a lo que uno anhela.

La nombrada lo mira perpleja.

El valor para mirarla es difícil, antes los esmeraldas caídos, como los suyos, aguanto las enemigas gotas que posiblemente aparecerán después.

―Yo ―maldito nudo, le interfiere―… Yo te amo y tú lo sabes.

No llores Alfred, no llores.

―Lamento lo que nos sucede. ―hace una pausa, respirando nervioso, el cual la nariz se le empieza a humedecer.

La de cabellos dorados lleva un puño sobre su pecho, sin creer. ―No…tú no…

―No puedo ―presiona los ojos con mucha fuerza, arrugando el puente entre sus cejas. Ya le es imposible observarla―. Perdóname pero no puedo estar a tu lado.

―No…No me puedes dejar ahora, Alfred ―le está mintiendo, es mala broma, ahora sí es de las peores―. Creí que me amabas…

― ¡Claro que te amo, pero no puedo! ―exclama potente ocultando la tempestad detrás de sus gafas. Sabe que ella no los disfruta, menos él― Duele decirte esto…es la verdad. No puedo hacerme cargo, soy muy joven para ser padre.

Realmente es broma de mal gusto. Y tan mal argumento para no hacerse cargo. Si no quiere, simplemente que lo diga y ya, no darse tantas vueltas en no herirle. Decirle que la ama después…

Alza al techo. Jones urgido en recuperar la respiración, busca el modo de apaciguar sus nervios, cerrando los parpados y luego abrirlos como si pasara una eternidad por su vida. Al frente, aclarar sus razones de no poder realizar su responsabilidad que le debe dar a.

―Para ser realistas, no seré el mejor padre ―desciende un poco la cabeza, lastimado psicológicamente dentro de sus sentimientos en separarse para siempre de Rose―. Soy infantil, soy despistado, soy inmaduro… Y además, todavía tengo una vida por delante ―forzó una sonrisa creando señas con las manos para acompañar sus palabras, ser más fácil el asunto―. Tengo a mis amigos, debo ir a fiestas, debo terminar la escuela, debo hacer muchas cosas…

¿Así? Hacer muchas cosas, eh. ¡Felicidades! Verdad que es el único que tiene problemas.

Y sí tiene algunos puntos de a su favor. Su forma de actuar, inmadura.

'_Idiota, idiota, idiota'_

― ¿Me entiendes? ―sigue argumentando a pesar de no ser oído del todo. Él, lo único que desea es ser comprendido― Aún soy adolescente, no soy un adulto preparado. No estoy preparado para ser padre, Rose. Te amo demasiado, eres lo más…hermoso que me ha pasado.

¡Oh! Ahora dice que la ama. Que tierno…

―Contigo conocí el amor… pero… ¡Me es imposible! ―una vez más eleva el volumen de su voz― ¡Soy irresponsable e inmaduro! ¡No soy un adulto para echar toda la diversión a la mierda, y cambiarlo por trabajo! ¡Entiéndeme Rose, tengo que seguir con mi vida!

― ¿Y tú me entiendes? ―se le interpone sin guardar más el silencio, la fricción en su garganta causándole un gran peso en su espalda― ¡No me puedes abandonar, lo hicimos los dos!

Alfred lo sabe. No es _idiota._ Sin embargo no puede hacerse cargo, no posee la actitud de un adulto, ni las condiciones de brindar un buen cuidado a su hijo. Debe terminar la escuela, y no quiere darle un ataque de infarto a sus padres por la noticia. Tan joven no puede echarse a perder la vida en ocuparse por pañales.

No obstante, yace Rose. La ama. Su corazón continúa palpitando por ella en estos angustiantes segundos, formando sin previo aviso los cristales en los orbes azules que, solo al pestañar se derrama por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Río. Sal.

Ni limpiarse con sus manos oculta la inmensa tristeza de abandonarlos. Su inmadurez es peor cada día.

Se siente miserable.

Sus lágrimas son ríos.

Rose oculta con fuerza, por lo menos sus verdes son cristales sin hacerse agua.

El ambiente…ni hablar del ambiente. Negro.

Quiere desaparecer de este mundo o volver en el tiempo, arreglar ese error que lo lleva a la complicada decisión de sus vidas.

No puede más. Seguir aquí frente a la joven ideando un futuro juntos, no le hace bien. El aire es bastante pesado y tibio.

Se seca otra vez, con el puño de su chaqueta, caminando en salir del cuarto, el lugar donde hicieron el amor por primera vez.

―Perdóname.

―Alfred. ―lo llama antes de irse, no funciona. El chico sigue caminando acelerado hasta salir del hogar, dejándola ahí, gritando su nombre dos veces más a todo pulmón― ¡Alfred!

Se fue. Aquel hombre que le contó mil historias de su vida desparece. ¿Para siempre?

¿Habrá algo que lo puede recapacitar? ¿Es correcto esperar por él? No. La abandonó. Su deber es salir adelante con la frente en alto, decida como toda mujer. El consuelo de no ser la primera ni la última mujer en ser abandonada y ser madre soltera le sirve de algo.

Lo siguiente para sufrir, es contarle a su familia.

Su madre no estará muy contenta, y ni siquiera sabe si podrá decirle al llegar.

Maldición, es mejor ordenar todo antes de que lleguen y presientan el sabor del ámbito.

Actuar normal, eso debe hacer. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ni idea.

* * *

Su mente bloqueada, guiándose por la escena de sus ojos en el suelo, no sabe para dónde va. Una y otra vez el rostro de su antigua novia se le aparece como fantasma, atormentándole la psiquis. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se sentirá mejor o peor? ¿Le habrá dicho a su familia?

'_Mierda…sus hermanos'  
'Estará muerto'_

Detiene los pasos acariciándose la cara por detrás de los lentes. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Ellos seguramente irán a buscarlo a brindarle patadas y puños en su cuerpo.

Bueno, no importa. Se lo merece, pero tiene sus razones.

Prosigue en caminar a donde sea. Le da igual donde termine bajo el manto de la noche, así por lo menos los hermanos de Rose no lo encontrarán en casa. Tampoco puede seguir todas las horas moviendo los pies y desgatar sus zapatillas. ¿A dónde es mejor ir? Necesita desahogarse con alguien, un amigo, un compañero. Quizás le entienda.

A la casa de Francis aparece, no pensando realmente si le servirá de algo. Suspira. En fin…

Es invitado por el rubio de melena ondulada, espontáneo en recibirlo y ofrecerle asiento en el sofá que desee.

Alfred se sienta. Quiere tomar algo por su tristeza, lo cual el otro lo nota y le extiende una lata de cerveza, también le acompaña.

Francis se sorprende por el extenso sorbo del de lentes. No sabe si es por la sed o por la tremenda nostalgia. Entonces lo escucha.

Así que terminó con Rose. Es una lastima, pero no es bueno sentirse culpable. Existen muchas chicas en el mundo, tal vez no fue la mujer indica como lo pensó.

Sonríe y le da una palmada en la espalda para subirle el ánimo, darle invitaciones en conocer a unas lindas y tiernas amigas suyas para olvidarla.

Ojalá pudiera olvidarla, porque hay un lazo que lo tendrá unido para toda la vida.

Bonnefoy no comprende, hasta oírlo.

_¿Embarazada? _¿Rose? La sorpresa es inmensa. Jamás se lo imaginó viniendo de alguien como ella, tan ordenada para sus cosas, y menos Alfred que…Alfred.

Ve la complicada situación. ¿Cómo se la arreglará él? Han terminado, no tienen ninguna relación. Debe imaginar que el chico se hará responsable, ¿no?

Jones entrecierra la vista y niega con la cabeza.

―No puedes… ―masculla Francis haciendo nacer el enojo hacia él.

―No sería un buen padre…soy inmaduro para hacerme cargo ―sujeta la lata de cerveza con ambas manos, firmes y tensas, liberando sus sensaciones―. Ella se veía decidida en seguir, en cambio…yo no. En verdad, la amo. Aun así no estoy preparado para aceptar lo que el destino me puso por delante. Todavía tengo una vida, seguir divirtiéndome con ustedes, viajar a muchos lugares…

―Continúas hablando y te romperé la cara. ―le corta autoritario, un semblante rígido que Alfred jamás vio en él. Y eso suena a amenaza.

¿Por qué esa reacción? No lo entiende. Le explica su confusión, sus razones de haberla dejado en poder hacerse cago de un bebé a su edad. Es muy joven para ser adulto. No puede tratarlo así, es su amigo, su compañero de clases. Debe saber como están sus sentimientos, es el único de mente en tener el conocimiento del amor, de la vida. El único conocido en poder darle confianza y recibir consejos, no amenazarlo en golpearle el rostro. Eso no es de amigos.

Que le entienda. Son hombres, que se ponga en su lugar.

¿Y quién entiende a Rose, eh? ¡¿Quién?! Por eso Francis se levanta del sillón, agarrando de las prendas del cuello del portador del rizo, pegándolo en la pared sin una miserable muestra de compasión ni cuidado en el golpe de su cabeza.

Las latas de cerveza se han derramado en el suelo. La alfombra se mancha y se humedece.

Alfred habla entre dientes pidiendo que lo suelte ante la fulminada mirada del anfitrión, completamente fruncida con ganas de arráncale esos ojos de engaños de inocencia y chico bueno.

Le grita. Le pide respuesta de la actitud tomada contra Rose. Ella no merece lo que está haciendo, no puede darle la espalda por sus tontos argumentos de un niñito que conoce un pene. ¡¿Qué clase de novio fue Alfred?! ¡Debió intervenir y no dejar que esos dos se enamoraran! No haberlos dejado, sin importar los rechazos constantes de la rubia ante sus declaraciones de amor.

Creyó que era lo mejor para ella. Creyó que Alfred era lo mejor, que la cuidaría, que la haría inmensamente feliz.

Se equivocó. Nunca debió salir del camino.

Jones no le entiende. ¿Intervenir? ¿Salir del camino? ¿De qué habla?

Sin soltarlo del agarre, agacha la cabeza ocultándose detrás de sus largos cabellos.

―Siempre me gustó Rose, nunca se fijó en mí aunque intentará parecer su tipo de hombre ―va respondiendo, sobresaltando al culpable del sufriendo sembrado en su amiga―. Y apareciste tú, sin entender qué cosa de ti la hiciste enamorar.

¿Francis…estuvo enamorado de Rose? ¿Su amigo? Por eso le parecía tan extraño al formalizar la relación, se había alejado un poco de ellos por respeto.

Respeto que se pierde en este instante, al sentir más fuerte el agarre de su vestimenta y la aproximación de Francis clavándole la mirada.

―Tú Alfred, no la puedes abandonar cuando más te necesita. ―le dice ordenando, para que recapacite.

―No me enti-

― ¡Debes estar a su lado, imbécil! ¡Te necesita más que nunca! ―no quiere escucharlo más, le da nauseas, que termine de una buena vez de dar explicaciones para no hacerse cargo o la estupidez de entenderlo― Por mí fuera, te haría trizas el rostro de niño bueno. ―sin ningún remedio no oculta las muchas ganas de golpearlo y de paso castrarlo.

Alfred por su parte traga saliva muy nervioso. La piel se le eriza y tiembla. No quiere estar más en su casa, las advertencias de Bonnefoy no le agradan, jamás debió venir. Quizás conversar con Kiku era mejor idea.

Quiere hablar, defenderse. La voz se entrecorta. ―Es-Es que yo…

― ¡Tú nada Alfred! ¡Sé un hombre! ―exaspera, irrita. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cabeza dura? ¡Por Dios, debe entender! ¡Algún golpe en su cabeza le debe hacer recapacitar! Si por él fuera, si se tratara de él en su lugar, estaría con Kirkland, sin importancia de estar separados.

― ¡Todavía soy un chico, no soy un adulto ni hombre! ―pero no, Alfred continúa con lo mismo, tenso al borde del colapso, liberando pequeñas gotas de muestra de su agonía.

― ¡¿Pero fuiste un hombre al hacerle amor, verdad?! ―espeta zamarreándolo sin control, mientras el muchacho de gafas presiona los parpados totalmente intimidado― ¡¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer ahora?! ¡Hazte un hombre, Alfred! ―de repente lo agarra y lo tira al suelo.

El nombrado a gritos sintió el choque de su cuerpo con el suelo gélido, su hombro le ayudó amortiguar y le duele. Sus lentes desaparecieron de su perfil. A distancia los logra visualizar. Intenta alcanzarlos en alargar su brazo, no obstante Francis vuelve a empuñar sobre su ropa. Éste de pie, inclinado directamente en pulverizarlo con los rayos de sus orbes azulinos, muecas creadas llenas de cólera frente a la indefensa e inmadura persona, quien yace de rodillas, apenas con la simpatía de mirarlo, porque sabe que sus oídos entrarán otra oración en su contra que…

'_Sea verdad'_

―Debería patearte por tener poca capacidad mental ―gruña sin detenerse―. Yo sí estaría con ella.

'_Ella'_

Rose.

Patético. Se siente patético.

¿En qué demonios pensaba en alejarse? Todo lo dicho por él es verdad. Ninguna nota es falsa. Si es solo un chico, un inmaduro que solo se divierte, ¿para qué tuvieron relaciones? ¿Para qué hicieron cosas de adultos cuando no lo son? Estando con Rose ya es todo un hombre, es su deber, es su responsabilidad.

Aun así…ir a pedirle perdón es demasiado tarde. Seguramente no querrá verlo jamás en su vida. Le cerrará la puerta en la cara.

¿Qué puede hacer? Tiene miedo. Si lo hace, tendrá miles de responsabilidades, dejando de lado su cotidiana vida remplazándola por pañales y biberones.

Es mejor eso que perder a su familia, a la mujer que ama y su hijo.

Si el destino se adelantó con su futuro, es por algo. Tal vez eliminarle su madurez no completada, saltar la etapa que no podía pasar con trucos ni códigos. Todo es por algo. Todo.

Necesita algo que lo haga reaccionar, llorar no sirve nada, ni la observación lastimosa de Francis al dejarlo en libertad.

A Francis le da lastima. Pena por ese pobre diablo, quien se atreve a llorar apoyando las manos en el suelo, con el rostro descendido, en donde las gotas caen y mojan.

El fruncido entre sus cejas no desparece. Espera que el invitado se vaya de una vez por todas si no tiene más que hacer, y no querer seguir escuchando.

―Fra-Francis ―la voz se atora, pero prosigue―, golpéame.

¿Qué?

Alza una ceja, incrédulo.

―Debo reaccionar ―pronuncia enroscando las manos en el piso―. Si eres mi amigo, golpéame, por favor.

La boca de su amigo no articula, solo sus iris clavados en la humillación. ¿En verdad desea ser golpeado? Puede entender. Una paliza le hará aterrizar y tomar las riendas de la vida, darse cuenta de la situación vivida y no en un mundo de fantasías con finales felices. Los finales felices se obtiene si uno así lo quiere. Y aunque Alfred sueñe con un final así, huir de los problemas no lo llevan a nada, si no a algo peor. Perder todo lo amado. Eso no es un final feliz.

Por eso su lamento aumenta, mas intenta pasarlo desapercibido deslizando sus manos, borrando cualquier evidencia.

_Je…_es estúpido engañar a Francis. Lo único que quiere es ser golpeado por su mal actuar y por Rose.

Lo pide otra vez. Bonnefoy respira hondo inflando el pecho, exhala. Si así lo quiere, no tiene otra que aceptar, además de tener las ganas en dejarle una huella morada. Varias huellas.

Truena los dedos. El entrecejo se frunce un poco.

Alfred levanta la cabeza y espera.

* * *

Alfred no la ha llamado, ni enviado mensajes para saber cómo ha estado en estos dos días. Pensó que quizás se arrepentiría con la cabeza agachada, diciendo en hacerse cargo.

Y nada. Nada de Alfred.

Gracias al cielo se encuentra en vacaciones de invierno o lo vería en la escuela. Obviamente no le haría bien, y menos si se crearan rumores de su separación y su vientre que no crece, el cual siente psicológicamente que es así.

Se acaricia al bañarse, al secarse, al vestirse, al caminar, al mirarse al espejo, al dormir. Se pregunta si se notará mucho, si su familia sospecha. Tan solo la amarga idea le frustra, se atormenta. Le da miedo. Temor de ser rechazada y marginada por sus hermanos, ser tratada como una cualquiera. A pesar de sus bromas, podrían ser crueles, ella los conoce. Hubiese preferido otros hermanos, más dulces, más amables y protectores. Ya que en realidad, le hacen bullying familiar. Su madre en la mayoría de las veces interviene pero siempre acaba agregando que no son tan malos si continúa mirarlos de esa forma. Son chicos buenos, a su manera.

Vayas palabras…

Si tuviera una hermana, le contaría todos sus secretos. Jugarían juntas, irían a comprar a las tiendas, harían todo lo que unas hermanas pudieran hacer. Compartir.

Mala suerte tiene en compartir su sangre con esos cuatro buenos para nada. Ni loca les contará su problema. Prefiere estar callada para siempre, escondiendo el crecimiento de su vientre…o irse donde su abuela con la excusa de tener una beca en otra escuela. Buena opción.

Espira. Probablemente ya sus hermanos se han dado cuenta de su cambio de actitud, su semblante decaído, sin la energía de almorzar, cenar ni estar juntos. Tampoco la fuerza de mirar a su progenitora. Se sentía intimidada al estar con su familia. Los gemelos le hacían bromas sin dale importancia (a pesar de hacerlo siempre, sin embargo esta vez es diferente), donde el colorín entrecerró la mirada, analizando todo mientras su madre conversaba con Owain referente a su nuevo trabajo en la pizzería, y que juntaría dinero para arriendarse un departamento de soltero.

Fijamente hacia Rose, ella se levanta de la mesa disculpándose en no comer, no tiene mucha hambre y que se siente un poco _enferma._ Rápidamente va a su habitación cerrando despacio la puerta sin causar preocupación, el cual es erróneo. Porque el sensor del hermano mayor se activa, esperando terminar de cenar.

Necesita acostarse, dormir. Tener plantada la imagen de Alfred no le hace bien.

Mañana será el tercer día sin verlo, sin saber de él. ¿Por qué no llama? ¿En verdad no le preocupa su estado? ¿Nunca la amo? A lo mejor jamás debió salir con él, jamás aceptar sus citas y preferir la de Francis.

No…Francis es un pervertido, y no es de su tipo. Aun así, es buen amigo si lo quiere ser.

Amigo, eh… Podría llamarlo y desahogarse. O quién sabe, Francis puede salir con la absurda idea de hacerse responsable sin ser suyo.

Le asusta.

No sabe qué hacer. El mundo está en su contra.

Se quita los lentes y se suelta el cabello, recontándose en la cama dirigiendo sus orbes verdes como la vegetación al techo pintado de oscuridad con pequeños rayos de luz nacidas de su lámpara. Ni siquiera encuentra la razón de mirar.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta cerrada se abre. Enseguida la atención se clava, viendo al mayor de sus hermanos entrar, volviendo a cerrar.

¿Qué hace aquí? Gira sobre la cama, dándole la espalda. Ojalá no le haga cuestionarios tormentosos relacionados con los días pasados. Conociéndolo…puede hacerlo. Maldita sea.

―Oye ―solo con el primer llamado la tensa―, ¿qué te sucede? Estás más rara de lo normal.

―Estoy enferma ―responde al segundo después de la pregunta―. Déjame sola.

Seguro que Scott le haría caso. Idiota no es para no darse cuenta de la mentira de la menor, es completamente sospechosa las reacciones que ha tenido durante estos días, donde sus hermanos no son capaces de poner atención ni darse cuenta. Su madre sí las ha tenido, con su ojos llenos de preocupación preguntándose si debe acercarse e intervenir, angustiada por su única hija.

Por eso Scott se adelanta. Tal vez sea algo grave, debió terminar con ese tonto que ni siquiera era para Rose. O algo más grave, y eso causaría alteración en su madre, cuando no le es bueno pasar por situaciones sobrepasadas de nerviosismos. Por eso mismo camina paulatino hacia la orilla de la cama, a lo largo, tomando asiento.

Un golpe de intranquilidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo femenino.

―Enferma ―articula mostrando indiferencia, repitiendo el supuesto estado de la rubia―. Te conozco cuando estás enferma, de algún modo le contestas las bromas de los gemelos.

Al parecer le quiere amargar la noche.

Toma la decisión de levantarse, derecha en pedir que se vaya y no la siga molestando.

―Siéntate. ―ordena él.

―Vete.

―Sopórtame, no me iré hasta que me cuentes lo que te pasa. ―simplemente, testarudo cruza las piernas echando el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás para relajarse.

La joven Kirkland masculla irritada, frunciendo el gesto. De todas formas no le dirá nada. Bien por él si desea quedarse toda la noche esperando salir sus palabras. No se molestará por sus tonterías, así que regresa a su lugar, sin antes ser detenida por la voz del pelirrojo, nombrado a Alfred, sobre no haberlo visto en estos días, menos llamarlo por teléfono. Quizás esté preocupado por escuchar su voz. Y siendo tan bueno con la humanidad y fraternidad, le extiende su celular para llamarlo y hacerlos feliz, ordenando claramente en marcar al portador del rizo. Si se sentía mal, de seguro el ánimo le subirá al conversar y saber del uno al otro.

Rose sabe que esas no son las intenciones del mayor. Atrapar.

Toma el celular desconocido ante la expectación. El dedo pulgar se posa en la pantalla, listo en digitar los números de su…antiguo novio.

Tiembla. Le es imposible. Le dificulta tragar.

Niega con la cabeza y desciende la mano sobre el cobertor.

Entonces Alfred tiene que ver en el tema.

El teléfono celular regresa al dueño, guardándose en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Scott quiere una respuesta. Espera en el silencio pegado por varios segundos, algún indicio de que ella vaya a comenzar.

No es sencillo. Imaginarse los estímulos que tendrá el mayor no le da confianza. Bueno, por lo menos alguien la va escuchar, no del todo contenta.

―Terminé con Alfred. ―informa desviando la mirada, oyendo un suspiro aliviado de su hermano mayor.

Pensó que era más grave, una enfermedad sin cura. Curva los labios. Es una excelente noticia, por fin no verá más a ese tonto, a pesar de gustar de molestarlo los días de visitas.

Rose no debe sentirse de esa manera, afligida, como si el mundo ya no tiene ningún significado para seguir viviendo. Esas son cosas de niñas, aún le queda mucho por aprender de la vida.

―Eso no es todo ―le roba la atención, rápidamente girando la cabeza, a medio fruncir el ceño, teniendo mal presentimiento por la atmósfera―. Yo…

Pausa. Demonios, el valor suficiente no lo posee, solo empuñar las manos sobre su pantalón de dormir.

El pecho le presiona. El latido acelera. El sistema nervioso procede en ir en su contra.

¿Qué le dirá él? ¿Gritarle? ¿Insultarle? ¿Enojarse? No puede ser peor que eso. Además, es su hermano, seguro que la comprenderá. O eso espera.

Muy bien, hacer esto eterno no le tranquilizará.

Respira profundo, aclarando la garganta.

―E-Es-Es ―los hombros lo siente como piedras que le pesan. No puede retroceder, debe seguir sí o sí―…Estoy embarazada.

…

…Impacto. En ese momento Scott no sabe como reaccionar, como tomarse la noticia.

Su hermana menor embaraza. Su hermana menor. Menor.

Le sudan las manos. Un aire helado penetra su interior, causándole estragos en su mente.

Se pone de pie ante la expresión confusa de la de cabellos dorados, dándole la espalda y posando las manos a cada lado de su cintura.

No puede estar pasando. No es cierto. No es verdad. ¿Cómo Rose…? ¡¿Cómo?!

―S-Scott-

― ¿Cómo? ―corta en seco, girando hacia ella no con una cara afable― ¡¿Cómo Rose?! ¡Responde! ―alterado la sujeta de los hombros exigiendo una explicación de no haberse cuidado o porque su hermanita quería ser como sus amigas quienes le abren las piernas a cualquier cosa que se les cruza por delante.

Mientras en la nombrada a gritos enfurecidos, cierra los parpados, tartamudeando disculpas.

¿Disculpas? ¿De qué sirve? Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay vuelta atrás. Demonios…para colmo deberá saberlo su madre.

― ¿Qué mierda tenías en la cabeza? ―no sale de la posición, sacudiéndola sin percatarse de la sobrefuerza― ¿En qué pensabas?

―Juro que me cuidaba ―hace movimientos negativos con la cabeza, queriendo ser soltada; sus hombros le duelen. Él la suelta y regresa a estar de pie―…solo pasó…

― ¿Cuidarte? ―ahora otra sorpresa se lleva, su hermanita tenía relaciones sexuales con ese tonto― ¡Eres una niña! ¡Una mocosa haciendo cosas de adultos!

La joven sella los parpados marcando arrugas por la firmeza, intimidada. Es verdad, solo es una niña, no obstante ocurrió porque se amaban, más explicación no hay. Y continúa escuchándolo, cada palabra en su contra, en contra de los dos por irresponsable y con las ganas de asesinar a Alfred por no haberle hecho caso a todas sus advertencias en no tocarle un solo pelo.

Lo mataría. Tronaría los dedos y le daría puñetazos y patadas hasta dejarlo agonizar. Se lo merecía por aprovecharse de su hermana menor, al ser calmada y no enojarse por cualquier tontera, por ser dulce y a la vez tonta.

'_Maldito hijo de puta'_

Y él no para de alzar la potente y gruesa voz, desordenando sus hebras rojas, sin investigar la solución ni fijarse por cada frase que hace sentir peor a la de ojos verdes, acobijándose propiamente en su cuerpo, porque él no lo hace como, tal vez lo haría un buen hermano mayor. Incluso añadiendo en tratarla como una cualquiera en abrirle las piernas al primer novio que tiene o tuvo en su corta vida.

Duele. Le hiere.

No puede atacarla de mala manera. De acuerdo, es toda su culpa, pero no es justificación apuntarla con el dedo y marginarla.

Se muerde el labio inferior, formando con fuerza nuevos puños y levantarse frente al joven. Esta vez no, no se será tratada como él quiere. Es su deber defenderse como mujer y por su bebé.

― ¡¿Por qué me tratas así?! ―sus cabellos largos se sacuden al mover la cabeza, compañía de sus gestos directos, usando toda su resistencia en contener aguas traicioneras y débiles― ¡Creí que me apoyarías!

― ¿De qué hablas, mocosa?

― ¿Sabes? Mis amigas tienen hermanos también, las cuidan, las apoyan ―responde―. ¡Pensé que eso harías, por eso te estoy contando esto! ―el entrecejo se arruga más de lo normal. Sus verdes han tomado el cristalino, cayendo la primera gota deslizarse por su mejilla colorada ante el esfuerzo de votar el aire y en su cuerpo.

El mayor de los Kirkland parpadea pasmado. Un incómodo escalofrío asciende por su espina dorsal.

Y ahora ella llora. Baja el rostro.

―Podrías abrazarme y decir: Tranquila hermana, saldremos de esto, no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros…tu familia ―deseaba eso, no complicado, difícil de cumplir. Enseguida borra las lágrimas con sus manos, solo levanto poco centímetros su perfil―. Todos son iguales…

Todos iguales, cortados por la misma tijera. Él, sus hermanos, Alfred, su padre…absolutamente todos, y para colmo metidos en su vida. Creando su vida, no es capaz de poder hacer la propia como un cuento de hadas. Justamente es irónico que a Alfred le gusten los finales felices. ¿Cuál final feliz? No lo ve, no lo siente. Por eso es un cuento de hadas.

Maldito los días donde conoció a todos ellos. Deberían desaparecer, así estar solamente con su madre y nadie más quien las moleste ni le haga la vida tremendamente conflictiva y afligida.

Scott se encuentra para adentro. Atónito. Confundido. Ver a Rose gritándole a todo pulmón, amalgamando la cólera con la angustia, no es común. No es normal. Quizás se sobrepasó un poco en tratarla tan mal y sería bueno actuar como…un hermano. Si fue capaz de amenazar a ese Jones única y exclusivamente para protegerla.

No se siente de lo mejor, y peor al entrar en que son todos iguales. No todos son iguales…

― ¡Eres igual a papá cuando nos abandonó y abandonó a nuestra madre! ―finaliza.

Oh no, compararlo con ese tipo que le hizo llamar padre, no tiene perdón. No posee ningún parecido con ese malnacido, no tiene nada de él aparte de portar el apellido. No venga a decirle que se parecen, porque no lo es. Jamás caería en algo tan bajo, el abandono…, pero es casi…

―Vete.

Rose no quiere verlo por más segundos en su cuarto. Si no tiene nada más que hacer y decir, que se largue y no la moleste, menos en su delicado estado.

Bien…

Suspira. Se acaricia la nuca. No sabía en dónde tenía la cabeza en haber sido diferente. En _algo_ está en lo correcto.

Disminuye la distancia que los separa. La mano se extiende al hombro de la menor, empujándola hacia su silueta, enseguida acomodando las manos en cada parte. Perdido en las hebras rubias, sosteniendo su espalda para no resistir y escaparse.

En resumen, es rodeada por los brazos de su hermano mayor. Firmes, como queriendo… ¿cuidarla?

―Si sigues alterada, no le hará bien a mi sobrino. ―aconseja el de cabello ardientes procediendo a crear masajes detrás de la cabeza de ella.

Por su parte, agarra con firmeza la camiseta de él, apoyándose y cerrando los ojos. Sentirse un poco mejor. Necesitaba un abrazo, ese que Alfred no le dio.

Segundos así quedan en medio de la oscuridad alumbrada entre las cuatro paredes, cuando una electrizante e inquietante pregunta cruza por el cerebro del mayor. Si su hermana yace embarazada y terminó con ese tonto…se supone…

―Mocosa ―pronuncia frunciendo levemente el ceño―, supongo que _ese_ se hará cargo.

No hay respuesta, solo se encoge de hombros ocultando la penosa realidad. Si le dice, afirma que Scott irá a matar a Alfred, y no es literalmente.

De repente, sumida en sus pensamientos es sostenida a los lados de sus brazos, alejándose de él, quien clava la mirada de igual tono que el suyo, intimidándola en hablar.

Pregunta otra vez, agregando en mirarlo cuando le hablan y verificar si es la verdad o mentira.

Rose, tensa, traga y alza el rostro débil manteniendo de igual manera la expresión. Desolada.

―Va responder, ¿verdad?

Suaves movimientos negados con la cabeza.

No se hará cargo. No responderá.

Ira. Rabia. Enojo.

Conjunto de emociones que nunca son buenas en las personas, donde se pide ser feliz y amable. En esta situación uno no puede ser feliz, ¿quién lo sería? Si existe alguien, no lo conoce.

Pero sí conoce al maldito que usó a su hermana para luego votarla.

El rostro lo esconde bajo sus cabellos colorinos. Una mueca de disgusto crea para no salir nunca de su cara.

'_Hijo de puta'_

Puede ser un maldito, molesto, burlesco, arrogante, soberbio, un sinfín de cualidades clasificadas por sus hermanos y su hermana, siendo así sobretodo con ella. Sin embargo a pesar de todo eso, nadie juega con su hermana.

―Lo voy a matar. ―la suelta apresurando el paso a salir de la habitación de la menor, quien sobresalta del susto, persiguiendo en detenerlo sabiendo que, va ser imposible. No la va a escuchar.

― ¡Scott detente! ―corre muy rápido como para no alcanzarlo, ni pasar por el pasillo lo logra. No desea algo malo para Alfred, menos matarlo. Todo quedará en el pasado, maldita sea, ¡puede salir sola adelante!

A distancia ve a su mamá estar en la cocina, tal vez lo detenga ante de que llegue el pelirrojo siendo observado por los otros hermanos sentados en el sofá, confundidos por los gritos de Rose.

― ¡Mamá, detenlo!

― ¿Qué? ―pregunta teniendo en sus manos un paño con el que limpiaba la mesa, sintiendo una ráfaga rozar por su piel, y la figura de su hijo mayor salir de la casa. Simplemente no comprende lo que sucede ahora con esos dos. Solo voltea siguiendo con la vista a Rose, saliendo también, corriendo al coche donde a entrado Scott, quien enciende el motor y le da seguro automático para que la joven no pueda abrir la puerta entre golpes, gritos y favores de no lastimar a Alfred.

Chasquea la lengua. Acelera.

― ¡Scott~! ―da el último grito de euforia. Se toca la frente sin saber que hacer. Cansada.

La familia media completa, intrigada sale a observar. Solamente yace Rose.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué ese escándalo? Todos preguntan.

No queda otra. Ocultarlo más no ayudará en nada, menos cuando Scott y ella dieron un espectáculo, evidencia.

Pidió calmada a que entraran, así conversarán con normalidad manteniendo abrumadoramente en su mente las atrocidades que le hará a su ex-novio.

Suspira al sentarse en el sillón de tres cuerpos. Ella al medio de su madre y de Owain. Los gemelos de pie al frente, cruzados de brazos esperando una explicación en haberse perdido la diversión que quizás fue hacer el pelirrojo. Maldito Scott, nunca invita.

Entonces, preocupados y ansiosos, escucharon primero las disculpas directas hacia la mujer. Son disculpas serias, escalofriantes por así decirlo.

Habla. Habla todo. Embarazada sin la responsabilidad del padre.

Los corazones saltan. El pecho de cada uno de los presentes se fricciona aumentando la intensidad de respirar, a pesar de que literalmente están sin aire, sobre todo su madre. Confundida, asustada, sin creer las palabras de su hija. Sigue siendo una pequeña niña, no es posible. ¿En qué se equivocó? ¿Le dio mala educación? ¿La falta de una figura paternal es la culpable? ¡¿Qué hizo mal?!

Los hermanos, los tres no modulan. Helados, quietos como rocas duras y pegadas al suelo. Uno se atreve sacar palabras.

―Por eso…Scott estaba hecho una bestia. ―menciona Owain, aturdido.

Aodh frunce el entrecejo. Encierra los puños. Tendrá un impulso.

― ¡Voy ayudar a Scott a matarlo!

Dail acciona al instante en tomarlo por debajo de los brazos.― ¡Cálmate, deja que haga el trabajo solo!

― ¡Pe-Pero…! ―¿no habla enserio, o sí? ¡No dejaría a Scott tener la diversión para él solo! ¡También tiene ganas de golpear a ese imbécil con corte de cabello de niña!

¿Qué harán? ¿Esperar a Scott con la "buena" noticia? ¿O hacer más pregunta a la joven de hebras rubias?

Rose desciende la cabeza, avergonzada siendo mirada fijamente y desconsolada por su progenitora.

―Disculpa.

* * *

Los días le bastaron para pensar y sanarse el rostro lleno de marcas, cicatrices que le quedaron cuando le pidió a Francis ser golpeado por ser un cobarde en abandonar a su amor en el momento que ella lo necesitaba a su lado.

Pero ahora irá, aunque sea de noche. Irá a pedirle perdón de rodillas si es imprescindible. Insultarse así mismo, también. Cantarle, sin tener un buen tono de voz. Haría de todo para volver con ella y no perder ningún segundo los días juntos, viendo a su hijo crecer dentro del vientre y por fuera.

De todo esto, debió llamarla. Un mensaje. Preguntarle cómo estaba, bien o mal, si ya le contó a su familia.

Alfred por su parte todavía no le cuenta a la suya. Cree que aun no es el momento.

¿Y cuándo sería el momento? Al unir su futuro con Rose, nuevamente. Ahí les contará la verdad. No será más un niñito inmaduro, trabajará y estudiará a la vez. Será más responsable y atento. Un hombre. Eso será, un hombre brindando su ayuda a su mujer y a su hijo.

No obstante, ¿por qué no fue ayer o el mismo día que Francis lo golpeó para recapacitar? No deseaba que Rose lo viera sucio, ni que se preocupara. Quería estar bien sin esperar más días.

Es desconsiderado hacerla esperar tanto.

Bueno, no importa. No es hora de atormentarse ni maldecirse otra vez. Hoy irá donde Rose, sí o sí.

De acuerdo, coge el ramo de rosas rojas, se arregla la corbata, el cabello para cubrir algunas heridas sin ser lo suficiente eficiente. Respira hondo frente a su reflejo del tocador y se habla para sí mismo en darse apoyo. Nada saldrá mal. Pensar positivo es tener una noche positiva, todo positivo. Buenos resultados.

Ya es hora. Ni siquiera ha llegado donde su misión y los nervios lo comen por dentro. Demonios…

Camina hacia la puerta. Es golpeada con rabia y apresurada en que alguien le abra. ¿Quién será para tratar así a su linda puerta? Ojalá no sean visitas o gente para hacerle preguntas, no tiene mucho tiempo… ¿a esta hora de la noche? Lo duda.

Abre.

― ¿S-Sco-? ―el aliento se corta por un choque entre el puño cerrado del nombrado y su mejilla maltratada.

El impacto lo hace caer al suelo, sintiendo el ardor en su mandíbula, creando muecas de no sentirlo para nada agradable.

¿Qué se cree ese tipo en adentrar de esa forma a su hogar? Por lo menos un saludo y explicarle por la tierna visita.

Gime de dolor, levantándose despacio y aturdido cuando no alcanza por completo en enderezase, ya que el pelirrojo lo inmoviliza con el pie, mirando hacia arriba. Baja la estatura, abriendo las piernas en dejar al menor entre las suyas, sin dejarle vía de evacuación.

Ambas respiraciones se agitan con diferentes motivos.

Jones exige una respuesta por la golpiza. La escucha. Ser un malnacido en haber jugado con su hermana menor para luego votarla como cualquier cosa y encinta.

Entonces Rose habló. Lo lamenta por ella, quizás no pudo soportar más estar sola por su culpa. El único responsable es él. ¡Pero ya reaccionó! ¡Se hará cargo!

Scott no le cree. Alfred insiste que en este preciso momento iba ir a pedir perdón, pero gracias a su llegada, le atrasa todo, y peor cuando su rostro no se ve bien.

Continúa sin creerle. No caerá en esa bondad tan repentina.

Lo agarra de las prendas del cuello, frunciendo el labio y el entrecejo; en general todo el rostro susurrando sucias palabras de amenazas de muerte, uno que otro insulto y aprovecharse de su hermana menor.

El poseedor del rizo adquiere la expresión enfadada. Ya le dijo que no jugó con ella e irá a hacerse responsable, como debe ser. Por eso lo sujeta de los brazos, impidiendo a que le siga afirmando.

Fuerza contra fuerza.

Kirkland se sorprende por la fuerza que tiene ese mocoso. No se dejará vencer.

* * *

Owain le sirvió una taza de té a la rubia.

No saben nada de Scott, de lo que se encuentra haciendo. No desean la grata sorpresa de irse preso por asesinato.

La más angustiada con todo esto es ella, Rose. Manteniendo en su mente las ideas y escenas que pueden acontecer.

Cierra los parpados. Después de la conversación con su familia se siente un poco mejor, su madre le dará todo el apoyo que necesite. Sus hermanos dispuestos a…no lo sabían, solo aportaron entre bromas en lavar los pañales cuando se usan los desechables.

Justo, alguien entra. No es solo una persona, son varios pasos llamando las interrogantes atenciones.

Scott se asoma, bastante tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, posándose frente a la familia. Puede parecer calmado, pero su apariencia dice otra cosa. ¿Qué le ocurrió? Sus cabellos están alborotados más de lo normal, ni que decir del cutis. ¿Acaso Alfred lo dejó de ese modo?

Quieren preguntar. El colorín no los deja, indicando a una persona escondida en dar la cara. Tampoco es como si no quisiera dar la cara, pues el susto de encontrarse al medio de todos es horroroso.

Inhala y exhala. Camina rápidamente en presentarse totalmente cicatrizado hasta los dedos.

¿Alfred? ¿Es él?

Los orbes verdes de la chica se iluminan, entreabriendo la boca, sorprendida. Absorta en su llegada, no como los gemelos. Inquietos, impulsivos

― ¡¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí?! ¡Le cortaré el pene! ―al unísono van golpearlo. Owain los detiene agarrándolos de las vestimentas que visten sus espaldas, sentándolos en el suelo, comenzando a reclamar. No deben intervenir si Scott trajo a Alfred.

El de ojos azules surca una sonrisa debilitada hacia su antigua pareja, quien mantiene las piernas juntas, donde sobre ellas se sitúa la taza de té y su plato, afirmado con sus manos tensas.

Desvía la vista a la progenitora. Lo peor situarse al frente del pilar de la familia. La regresa.

Nervioso, apenado, intimidado. Baja minuciosamente el rostro.

―Perdóname ―dice Alfred, arrodillándose frente a la joven. Ésta se ruboriza por la acción―. Lo pensé en estos días, me haré responsable. Quiero estar contigo.

La chica pestañea. Las cejas bajan cambiando su semblante a lastima diminuta.

―No te preocupes Alfred, si es porque Scott te obligó y no quieres, estaré bien.

― ¡No es así! ―exclama lastimado, gateando hasta la pierna derecha de Rose, aferrándose y levantando la mirada con esos ojitos azules casi al borde de las lágrimas que pueden convencer fácilmente.

Un escalofrío pasa por los gemelos, erizándolos.

―No es por tu hermano, quien llegó y me golpeó cuando venía para acá. ―acusa y la mirada fulminadora de la menor de la familia viaja al acusado, quien se defiende con _"Se lo merecía". _Y el de lentes prosigue narrando la historia, en recibir los golpes de Francis para reaccionar y tomar enserio lo sucedido, los días que no pudo comunicarse con ella, sus sentimientos, las sensaciones de agonía y no tener el rostro tan maltratado.

Se desconcierta y le da pena por Alfred. Bonnefoy no debió propasarse tanto con él si quería ser golpeado. Por lo menos eso ayudó a despertarlo. Y su hermano mayor tuvo que aceptar en creerle al estar convencido de venir a disculparse. Conoce a Alfred, no mentiría.

―Quiero estar contigo ―dispuesto, aferrado a la pierna femenina―. Trabajaré duro para nuestro bebé, jamás volveré abandonarte. Desde ahora en adelante seré un buen hombre para ti.

'_Por favor, perdóname. Te amo'_

―Alfred ―Rose entrecierra la verde mirada. Serenidad. Los cierra, deja a un lado la taza y quita delicadamente las manos abrazando su pierna derecha, sosteniéndolas en las suyas―…estás perdonado.

― ¿Eh? ―los cuatro hermanos se interrogaron sin creer que eso fuera real. ¿Lo perdona? ¿Después de haberla dejado? ¿Después de qué Scott gastará sus grandes manos en ensuciarla en el rostro del tonto?

¡No pueden creerlo!

Alfred sí lo cree. Extiende una sonrisa de felicidad. Los cristales de sus gafas brillan como sus ojos. Por él se lanzaría abrazarla si no estuvieran todos presentes.

Cierto, se olvida de algo sumamente importante. Su suegra, su mamá.

Posa las palmas en el suelo y baja la cabeza frente a la señora.

―Me disculpo con usted ―dice sincero―. Debí haberla defraudado en la promesa de cuidar a su hija. Me disculpo, y por favor acépteme otra vez.

Aislinn se siente desconcertada. No es necesario pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido, venir aquí tomando la valentía de recapacitar, habla bien de él. Si fuera otra clase de chico, de seguro hubiera desaparecido de la tierra al no responder adecuadamente.

No puede decir mucho.

Si Rose acepta la disculpas y el volver con Alfred, no es su deber intervenir. Ellos saben lo que hacen, ya no son tan niños. Son adultos con una responsabilidad bastante grande.

Alfred está de vuelta y todavía se resiste en abrazar a la joven de iris verde. Eso causaría un mal entendido de no haber madurado en nada. Sin embargo, la expresión sorpresiva adquirida de la nada, es de sus deseos. Los sutiles brazos de la muchacha de sus futuros sueños lo abrigan. Lo abrazan.

El latido aumenta. Nervioso y ruborizado. Esconde el rostro en el hombro de Rose, correspondiendo. No dejará que le vea el semblante empapado, ni parecer niña ante sus cuñados.

* * *

―Ay. ―gime Alfred.

Se encuentran en la habitación de Kirkland. La pareja sentada en la orilla de la cama con la luz encendida en medio de la misma noche.

Su madre le dio el permiso de curarle las heridas en el cuarto, sin hacer "maldades".

Un botiquín. Pomada, alcohol, algodones, vendas, banditas. Ésta última hay dos en la cara del muchacho, y viene una tercera pegándose en el puente de su nariz, donde no yacen sus lentes. Rose se lo sacó para no estropear las curaciones. Su pareja no se ve muy estilizado con esas cicatrices y heridas recientes.

―Duele. ―vuelve a quejarse. No sea llorón y se comporte como un hombre.

―Terminé ―avisa cerrando el pequeño botiquín ante la vista incrédula del rubio, quien se soba aquella bandita en su nariz. No quiere ni verse en el espejo―. Me preguntaba por qué no viniste ayer o antes.

― ¿Uhm? ―alza una ceja. Es cierto, no le contó esa parte de su aventura― Pues…no quería que me vieras lastimado. Tampoco quería que pasaran más días ―responde cabizbajo, desviando―. Perdón si te hice esperar demasiado.

Ella niega con la cabeza. Enseguida cambia el tema, comentando lo tierno que se ve su novio con esas banditas adornándole el rostro.

―Jajaja…gracias. ―ríe suave, avergonzado. Su vergüenza disminuye cuando siente el cálido cuerpo unido al suyo. Un abrazo. Su cuello rodeado.

―No lo vuelvas hacer ―susurra despacio. Alfred comprende sintiéndose un tanto culpable –sigue sintiéndose así–, contestando en que no lo volverá a repetir nunca más en la vida, mucho menos para lastimarla. Será más maduro―. No quiero decir que seas un amargado, Alfred. Me gustas cuando eres infantil. Pero…

― ¿Pero? ―se alejan, compartiendo miradas ante la pausa de suspenso.

―Si la situación es seria, debes ser serio. ―dibuja una sonrisa.

―Entiendo ―acierta con la cabeza―. Puedo ser el mismo de siempre.

―Sí ―afirma convencida de no querer a un Alfred maduro y amargado para todo. ¿Dónde quedaría la diversión? La vida no puede ser gastada con el ceño fruncido, se debe disfrutar, que al parecer no lo manifiesta adecuadamente el joven, frotándose los parpados―. ¿Te ocurre algo?

―No, nada ―no le pasa nada malo, pero alguna manera no lo puede ocultar, y se lanza a tenerla en sus brazos―. Muchas gracias por perdonarme. Muchas gracias, Rose.

―A-Alfred ―entrecorta la voz, sorprendida y confundida cuando ya todo es pasado, no es bueno continuar con el tema. Han vuelto a estar juntos y hacerse responsable de una pequeña vida. El aludido no se despega aunque ella se lo pida amablemente. ¿Por qué tan sensible?―… Parece que el embarazado eres tú, no yo.

Hay rumores donde el embarazo hace más sensibles a las mujeres. Rose no lo siente así, por estar recién empezando. No obstante los síntomas se manifiestan más rápido en Alfred, no es para menos.

Deben dejar las cosas claras. Las alimentos que deberá ingerir Rose, las horas al médico, el buen trato, en estar atento a los llamados, en ayudarle a bajar y subir las escalares, en tirarse sobre un charco de agua donde ella no pueda pasar…okay, es exagerado, ¡pero Alfred quiere ser responsable!

A Rose no le interesa todo eso. Solo que esté a su lado.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Fue tan eterno escribirlo. Pero bien… ¿les gustó? Sé que a algunas no les gustó mucho la actitud de Alfred, traté de no hacerlo tan OOC en escapar y preocuparse más de él y no de Rose por su inmadurez. Si hablamos en general y personalmente, creo que sí se haría responsable y dispuesto para su final feliz.

Ahora, con Rose…no quería hacerla tan llorona por todo, porque en verdad me molesta cuando la hacen así. (Obviamente es mujer, y al serlo es más abierta con sus sentimientos a diferencia de Arthur). Solo es por la situación, es joven, una niñita todavía, afrontando un embarazo no deseado sin tener el apoyo de su supuesto amor quien le prometió amor eterno. (No sé que sé sentirá, ya que me cuido. Ustedes deben hacerlo lo mismo, niñas)

Y también de cómo usé a Scott. A mí me gustó. Le saqué ese lado "Sensor-sobreprotector de hermano mayor".

Como terminé éste USAxFem!UK con final feliz, también estoy con un UKxFem!USA bastante rosa, donde fui recodando algunas series de mi infancia y se parecía a ellos…más a Arthur en realidad, porque será como…em…no sé como decirlo, pero es hermoso.

Nada más que contar.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Nos vemos nuevamente. ¡Cuídense! ¡Bye bye!


End file.
